The New aka the old Scott In Town
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: sry i suck at summaries. AU. theres a longer summary inside but karen and lucas move to tree hill and neither of them knows lucas' father lives there since luke nvr knew him.
1. Meeting Charlie

**Author's Note: **My first time writing a One Tree Hill fanfic. Might be a little weird because I wrote it a little while ago and I just felt like posting it.** Please review! Please?**

**Summary:** When Karen got pregnant with Lucas at eighteen she went to tell Dan, who had some news for her, he went first and told Karen that he wanted to break up because he had just found out that his old girlfriend just gave birth to his child. Then Karen told him that she was pregnant and quickly left town. Now she and Lucas, 16, live in a town about a half hour away from Tree Hill where Karen went back to school to get a degree in business. Her professor, Andy, who lives in Tree Hill, is the exact same as he is was in the second season. Him and Karen felt an instant attraction and started dating. Once he took her out to this cafe that she instantly fell in love with and then found out that it was closing so her and Andy bought it. After she bought the cafe she started bringing Lucas with her. He started hanging out with the guys at River Court and dated Brooke, but then broke up with her because he thought he was in love with Peyton who didn't love him back. (In my story Lucas didn't do anything wrong between them but Brooke still has something against him) Felix and Anna did move to town. Anna is away a boarding school but Felix is at home dating Brooke and thinks Lucas is a horrible guy even though he has no right to think that and is just jumping to conclusions. Keith is younger than Dan, and hasn't seen Karen since she left. He and Karen were good friends and he knows about Lucas even though he never met him or was there for him growing up... Hailey and Lucas are close friends but not best friends. Lucas is best, best friends with Charlie (a girl) who Luke met when she came to work at the cafe. She doesn't know anybody that lives in Tree Hill because she goes to prep school. And Lucas has a girlfriend that he's been going out with for about a year. Her name is Danni. Everybody else is just about the same as they were in the first season. Oh, and Lucas doesn't know that Dan is his father or that Nathan is his brother. Nathan doesn't know he ever even had a brother. Andy has just proposed to Karen and she and Lucas just started moving into the Andy's mansion (which happens to be right across the street from Brooke and Felix and right down the street from Dan and all them.).

Sorry to have the summary be so long but I already had all of that and more mapped out in my head and I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget something and have people confused later.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but I make up inside my pretty little head.

Rating: Umm... I don't really know. I would think PG-13 for language; violence, maybe; bad spelling (lol); some adult situations? (Even though if there are any they won't be descriptive at all. nothing more than what is on the show). So basically, if you watch the show you can read this.

A/N: This is my first fanfic as you can probably tell so sorry if its not as good as I would like it to be.

F

Lucas sat down at the counter of his mom's cafe. He always came in after school to get a cup of coffee and hang out with his best friend, Charlie, like he had for the past two years. Lucas knew that most people, or more like all people who didn't know her like he did, found her intimidating. And she was. She always got her way. And she didn't care what other people thought about her; that was probably what Luke liked about her the most. Lucas had just had a horrible day at school and needed Charlie to cheer him up. That was another thing he liked about her; she could always make him laugh.

"Hey there, Sunshine," Charlie said, noticing the upset look on his face. She could always tell when h was mad or angry about something.

"Hey Charlie," Luke said back with a little laugh.

"So who did what and where can I find them so I can kick their ass?" she asked playfully. Lucas had to laugh. He knew that if he let her, she would probably find a way to get back at every person in his life who had ever caused him trouble.

"I just got into a fight with Peyton," he said, the smile disappearing from his face as quickly as it had come.

"That sucks." Just then a customer walked in. "I'll be right back," she said, not bothering to put on a cheery, McDonald's "We love to see you smile" face. "Yeah, what do you want?" Luke heard her ask the customer and couldn't help smiling. That was his Charlie. They had met about a year ago when his mom first started hiring people to work in the cafe. They had quickly developed a long lasting, close relationship. Just as Charlie went into the back to get what the customer had ordered, Brooke walked in. In the year and a half that he had known her, even the two months that they had been dating, she had never stepped foot in his mom's cafe. He was still a little pissed at her for being such a jerk when they broke up. As he wondered why she would come in to the cafe she sat down next to him.

"Um, hey, Luke," she uttered awkwardly.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he questioned accusingly. That was one of the things Charlie had taught him; get right to the point. He was always the shy type and Charlie had always been trying to change that. In the two years that he knew her, he guessed, some of her had probably rubbed off on him.

"Ok, Luke, listen. I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry..." she started.

"For what? You mean something that happened over a year ago? Why are you sorry when you never were before?" he interrupted.

"I've dated a lot of guys since we broke up and I've realized that there are a lot of jerks out there. I just don't want to have lost the one guy that was different just because we broke up. I really want to be friends. I just don't want to look back and regret that I lost the one guy that wasn't a dog."

"Just friends, right?" He didn't want anything more. He had a girlfriend that he loved.

"Just friends. I mean I'm still dating Felix and everything; and plus, you are moving here and we are going to have to go to the same school and we are going to have to deal with each other. I think we could be really good friends. Maybe even best friends," she added. He could tell that she really wanted them to be friends; and plus, having one less enemy wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Ok. But I'm not sure that we'll ever be best friends. For me, that position is already taken." Brooke didn't know Charlie and if he and Brooke were going to try and have any type of relationship whatsoever, he was pretty sure he didn't want them to meet. Just then Charlie walked back to the counter and gave the man waiting his food.

"Have a nice day," she said putting on a cheesy smile that Luke guessed was meant to look cheesy. As the man walked out the door and headed down the street, she added, "Moron!"

"Nice going, Charlie. And you wonder why you never get any tips," Luke teased as she walked back over to him.

"I hate customers! Why can't they all just learn how to cook!" Charlie stated, quite loudly, obviously starting another rant. "Or maybe they all can cook and they're just too lazy to get off their fat asses to cook for themselves."

Luke tried to keep himself from laughing. "Well that doesn't make sense. If they were lazy, don't you think they would at least keep their fat asses at home instead of coming all the way down here to get something to eat?" Lucas loved playing along when Charlie was in the middle of her rants.

"Oh, shut up, Lucas!" she exclaimed, ending her rant. "I don't even know why you're my best friend."

Luke thought about adding in the fact that if customers had stopped coming, so would her paycheck, but decided it to be lethal. "Because I'm the only one that would ever put up with you." He decided that she most likely wouldn't kill him over that.

"Damn, I hate you Luke!" she yelled in good humor.

"I thought that was why you loved me," Lucas managed to choke out while laughing.

After the laughing died down, Charlie finally notice the girl sitting next to her best friend. "Who the hell is this?" she asked bluntly.

"This is my friend, Brooke," he stated secretly hoping Charlie would just leave it at that. He knew it wasn't possible, but a guy could dream, couldn't he?

"What happened to Danni?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"Nothing happened to Danni. This is Brooke. My friend. Nothing else."

"Then how come I don't know about her?"

"Because she just became my friend."

"So Danni doesn't know about her either." The way she said it was a statement. She didn't need to ask. She already knew the answer.

"No, not yet."

"So you're planning on telling Danni," she once again stated.

"Of course."

"Excuse me," Brooke started talking for the first time since Charlie appeared, "but who's Danni?"

Luke opened his mouth to tell her that she was his girlfriend, but before he could utter the words, Charlie started talking. "Danni is just Lucas' girlfriend. They've only been going out for a year; and they're only madly in love," she said protectively. Luke was Charlie's best friend but Danni was a close second. She talked to her about all of the girl stuff she couldn't talk to Lucas about. She wasn't about to let some slut weasel her way into Lucas' life and ruin his relationship with her second best friend.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a girlfriend Lucas. Maybe me and Felix can double with you guys sometime," Brooke said trying to let Charlie know that she had a boyfriend and she wasn't trying to get in the middle of what sounded like a great relationship. "I have to get going. I'll see you around though. Bye."

"Bye," Lucas said, feeling a little special because Charlie was so protective over him.

"Yeah, bye," Charlie snarled knowing that she wasn't going to like that Brooke girl.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: **Please review! Please? Even if it's not the best, just tell me what you think? And I wrote this one a while ago and I haven't reread it so sorry if it sounds corny and cheesy and I'm just gonna stop with the foods now. And once again… PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for your time.

Lucas only had one more week left before school started. Well, his new school started in one week. His old school started a day later. And Charlie's prep school started a day after that. He was excited, though. Not for the start of school; he dreaded that. A new year, new school, new kids... He didn't even want to think about it. He was excited because he was going out with Danni tonight. He hadn't seen her in a week and he already longed for her. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle being away from her at weeks at a time. He was planning on seeing her every weekend; even if it did mean an hour and forty-five minute drive. Lucas looked at the clock; 3:30. He still had three hours until he was supposed to be at Danni's, which meant he had about an hour to kill before he had to pick her up. He wished he could have picked her up sooner but she had some kind of family party she couldn't get out of; and if Luke knew Danni, she had tried. Luke decided to just get ready now and then just go and see all of his old friends until she got home.

------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan Scott was lifting weights, his father walked in.

"Hey, Dad," he said not stopping his weight training.

"Hi, Nathan. Hey look can you put that down for a minute? I want to talk to you." Uh oh, Nathan thought. This is gonna be bad. If his dad wanted to tell him something that had to do with sports, grades, or anything else like that, he would tell Nathan not to stop lifting because it would mess up his training.

"So Mom finally left?" he asked, sort of hoping she had. His mother and father had never gotten along great. His mom went away on business a lot, but when she was home, all they did was scream at each other.

"Very funny, Nathan. Now I need to talk to you about something."

"Fine," Nathan said putting down the weight. "What do want to talk about?"

"There's this new boy transferring to your school," Dan started. He seemed to be picking his words carefully. "Supposedly he was the star of his basketball team at his old school. Just keep an eye out for him," he finished, obviously not saying what he had intended to say.

Nathan could tell that there was something else. His father would not make him stop weight training just to tell him to watch out for a new kid at school. "What is it Dad?" Nathan asked as his father got up to leave the room. "Just say it."

"Alright. Well before I met your mother, I dated someone else. She was probably the only girl I had a serious relationship with besides your mother. I was actually dating her when I met your mother. I had really liked your mother, but I still really liked the girl I was dating so I decided to date both of them. That was when I got into trouble. Your mother told me she was pregnant with you. I was so excited. I knew that you were going to be the son I always wanted. But the other girl I was dating didn't know that I was dating your mother. I went to go break up with her and to tell her the truth; that I was getting married and was going to have a child. But after I told her, she told me something. She told me she had just found out that she was pregnant. She said that she was going to keep it. Then she left town. I haven't seen her since."

"Wow," was pretty much al Nathan could say. He had a brother; or sister. "Ok, so we can get into the whole how-could-you-lie-to-me-for-my-whole-life thing in a minute. First, I just want to know what this has to do with the new kid."

"Well, have you ever heard of Karen's Cafe? It's the one over on Blackbird Street." Nathan nodded his head. He knew about that place. Not many of the kids from school went there though so, as being the most popular kid in school, he didn't want to be seen there. Plus, he wasn't much of a coffee person. He much rather have a nice cold beer. "Well," Dan continued, "the girl I dated before your mother owns it."

"So you mean that my brother or sister lives here! In my town!" Nathan exploded.

"Brother," Dan stated simply while nodding his head.

"Geez! That place has been there for years, Dad! So I've been living in the same town as my brother for years and you never even told me! It could be anyone! So do I even know him! Is it Tim! Please, Dad! Don't tell me it's Tim!"

"He hasn't been living here. He was living with his mother in some other town. But his mother just got remarried and he just moved into town."

"The new kid," Nathan said, finally getting it.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed as she saw Felix walk into her room. She quickly signed off line where she had been talking Peyton into going to the party with her and Felix; but she wouldn't go.

"Hey, Babe. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Definitely." On thing was true about being exclusive with a guy; going to parties was different. You couldn't flirt, hang around, or sleep with any of the other guys. One thing good about that thought was the fact that Felix wasn't allowed to do anything like that either. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------

As Lucas walked through his old town, it looked like everyone was out walking; and he knew all the names of every single one of them. He had grown up in an extremely small town. Everybody was close and you couldn't make one move with knowing everybody in town knew what you were doing. He loved it, even though multiple out-of-towners had called it an crazy town. Everybody there was insane in their own way and Luke loved it. To reach the basketball courts, where he was sure all of his friends would be, he walked through the town square. The town had quite a few crazy, self-invented events, but as he passed through the town square he noticed something new. There was a huge banner that read "Pet Adoption Day!" Lucas has always loved animals and decided to go and just check it out. As he walked around he saw a bunch of small dogs. Must of them were puppies in cages and the rest were on leashes being held by volunteers who worked there. As he was walking around, he spotted a dog. He didn't know why, but that particular dog had just caught his eye. He went over and looked at it. It was a small dog that was brown with white spots. There was a label on the tiny cage it was in that read; "Buster Great Dane Mix. Buster was found abandoned on highway six a month ago. Before he was found he had been beaten. Buster needs special attention. Buster does not do well around tall men, people in uniforms, women with red hair, or people with no hair." Lucas looked down at the puppy. His sad eyes just looked up at him pleading for Lucas to take him home with him. Lucas knew that his mother wouldn't go for just bringing a dog home. When he asked one of the volunteers about the dog they said that if they didn't find a home for him today, they would have to put him to sleep.

Automatically, without even thinking, Lucas replied "I'll take him"

------------------------------------------------------

Karen had no choices. She really wanted to see Keith again. She decided to go see him. She walked into Keith Scott Motors and headed straight for the office.

"Hey, Keith," she said when she saw him sitting down at his desk doing paperwork.

"Karen?" he asked in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------

"Luke! What the hell where you thinking!" Jay, one of his best friends from his old town, exclaimed. "Your mother would never let you have a dog! Plus with the new husband! And the you-know-what on the way." Luke was just glad that he didn't scream it out. Karen had wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret for a while.

"But if I didn't take him they said they were going to put him to sleep," Lucas explained holding the puppy while sitting on the bench next to the court where they always played.

"Luke! They always say that to try and make you take the dog." Jay didn't think that taking the dog was a good idea and he was trying to convince his naive friend to take him back.

"He was abandoned on highway six. That's a sad highway."

"Compared to all the happy ones he could have been abandoned on?"

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Man. You know your mom is never going to go for this."

"I think I can convince her. Hey, can you do me a huge favor? Can you watch him while I'm out with Danni? Please?"

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. What's the little guys name anyway?" he asked taking the puppy from Lucas' arms. They named him Buster but don't call him that. I don't want him to get used to it."

"Then what are you planning on calling little no name?"

"I don't know. Maybe, Buddy Holly."

"You would actually consider naming a dog Buddy Holly?"

"Yeah, I like it," he said scratching the dog's ears.

"Ok, Man. Whatever you say."


	3. Old Friends Catching Up

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. Please review. PLEASE! Thank you, once again, for your time.

Lucas walked up the driveway of his girlfriend's house. They had been going out for a year and about a month. They were completely in love with each other and were close friends. Luke thought it was dumb when two people dated and just thought of each other as boyfriend-girlfriend and nothing more. He and Danni thought of each other as friends first. They were introduced to each other by Jay about two years ago and became fast friends and then they decided to go out.

As Luke rang the doorbell, he knew exactly what Danni would be doing write about now. She would be upstairs, scrambling to get her shoes on while she ran down the stairs to try to prove to Lucas that girls could be ready on time, even though they both knew that it was impossible in her case. It would drive a lot of guys crazy that she was never on time, but Luke just looked at it as one of her annoyingly cute habits. It drove Charlie crazy though. She was used to throwing on the first thing that she stepped on on the floor of her messy bedroom. Danni did usually take a while to get ready, but as Luke saw it; it was all worth it. She was gorgeous. She wasn't the kind of girl that wore clothes two sizes too small or wore way too much make up. No, she wasn't like Brooke. She was the kind of girl that made you look twice. And she never looked like she took forever. Most of her clothes were completely casual.

She opened the door and, as usual, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jean short with her hair down in its natural state: down past her shoulders with waves that framed her face perfectly and natural highlights.

"Hey, you," he said after he kissed her.

"Hey. See girls can be ready on time," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Actually, I'm fifteen minutes late and it took you a while to open up the door," he friendly shot back, putting his arm around her and leading her to the car.

"Well it serves you right for being fifteen minutes late. I mean what kind of boyfriend are you?" she said, trying to act like she was serious. She couldn't help herself, though, when Lucas broke out into laughter. Defeated, he sighed and opened the car door for her.

Nathan paced up and down his room. _He's gonna want to be on the team. He can't be. I'm not going to let him take that away from me, _he thought. Nathan had seen the kid play. The guy was good, but not better than him. He probably wouldn't have any friends. Nathan would be sure of that. Nathan was going to make his life a living hell.

Karen parked her car in one of the few spots outside the auto shop. She hadn't seen Keith in sixteen years. He was sitting at his desk, probably working on paper work. She knew that it was going to be hard but he had a right to know everything that had gone on since she had last seen him. They _were _friends. At least they used to be. She opened the door to the shop and the door made a _cling _sound. Keith immediately looked up. At first it was as though he didn't recognize her. _Why should he? _Karen thought._ It wasn't as though she had tried to contact him within the past sixteen years._

"Long time no see," she said awkwardly. She had no idea what his reaction would be.

"Karen," he finally was able to say. He looked shocked. It was as though he thought he was delirious. Karen Roe couldn't possibly be standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her since she left over a decade ago.

"Hey, Keith." He got up and they walked towards each other, stopping where their paths crossed. He pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much, Keith" He pulled away and looked at held her at arms length, just looking at her.

"Apparently no one told you I was back in town," she laughed.

"Apparently not," he laughed back. "Here. Why don't we sit down." He led her to his office that was extremely cluttered, but had a comfortable looking chair opposite of the chair that was sitting behind his desk. There were papers all over his desk, scattered and randomly tossed aside. _Keith was never the organizer, _she thought. She remembered how his room looked back when they were younger. He never cleaned it. _Looks better this way, _he used to say. The more Karen thought about it, the weirder it would seem if his desk was clean. She was glad that he hadn't changed. Of course, she didn't really know if he had changed or not. She barely said two sentences to him since she got there and he hadn't said much more. They sat down across from each other and were silent for a few seconds. It was as though neither of them knew where to start.

"Wow." Keith was the first one to break the heavy silence. "I haven't seen you in almost sixteen years," he continued. It was as though he was just coming to realize how long it was since they had seen each other.

"I haven't seen you since… Well since before Lucas. Wow." Karen had also just realized how long it had been. She hadn't seen Keith since before _Lucas_. Lucas had been her life since he was born. She had trouble remembering what it was like to _not_ have him around.

"Lucas?" It just hit her. She knew that things would be weird, but it was just now coming to her how weird. They knew nothing about each other. They had nothing in common anymore. He didn't even know what her son's name was. And as far as she knew, he wasn't even positive that she had kept him. And what about him? Was he married? Was he happy? _Did he have kids?_ The questions flooded through her mind.

"My son," she said snapping back to reality.

"Oh yeah. Wow." It seemed as though that word was going to be through around a lot in the next few hours. "So how did that go anyway?" he asked, still not sure on what to say.

"It's great. He just turned sixteen. He's a really great kid. You'd love him."

"That's great. So how long are you in town?"

"Actually we just moved here."

They talked for hours. Each minute seemed to shrink the tension between the two people who were practically strangers, turning them back into the good friends that they once were.

Karen told him everything from Lucas to the café to getting married. She also mentioned that Lucas had no idea who his father was nevertheless that he lived in the same town. Keith told her about how Dan was married to Deb know and that they had their own son who was almost seventeen. Karen knew who that was. That was the reason she had left in the first place. He was the reason why she wasn't married to Dan and living in a huge house with him instead of Andy, the man she loved.


End file.
